Pinky Swear Alliance
|Season=5 |Members= Natalie Carroll Affiliates: |Defectors= |HOHs=5 (Weeks 4, 5, 6 , 7 & Day 65) |Votes= 19 |Nominations= 14 (Weeks 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 , 7 , 8 , 9, Day 65, Weeks 10 & 11) |Vetos= 6 (Weeks 3, 6, 7, 8 , 9 Day 64) |Lowest= (9/14) |Highest= (3/14) }} The Pink Swear Alliance was a dominant alliance formed in Big Brother 5. The main members of the alliance were , , , Natalie Carroll, and . Members Affiliates Creation The Pinky Swear Alliance was formed as an alliance to go against The Four Horsemen. The members of the alliance all did a pinky swear with one another, to show their allegiance to the alliance. The alliance mainly consisted of , , , and . However, and were also partly in the alliance. Dominance The alliance came to power once Diane won HOH in Week 4. She nominated Jase and Scott, with the former as a target. However, when Jase won the POV, she decided to nominate Marvin as a pawn against her new target. Scott was evicted in a 4 to 3 vote. In Week 5, Nakomis won the title, putting the alliance in power for the second consecutive week. She decided to nominate Diane and Marvin . She then realized that her alliance now had the numbers to complete the "Six Finger Plan". Nakomis planned to put up two people from her alliance, and they would each pick another member from her alliance to play for the POV. This ensured that all six players in the Veto competition were on Nakomis' side. Then, the Veto would be used and Jase Wirey would be nominated in their place. This allowed them to nominate Jase and not allow him to play in the POV competition. Nakomis nominated Diane Henry and Marvin Latimer, setting the stage for her plan. Drew Daniel won the POV. He betrayed the Four Horsemen when he chose to save Diane from the block, which caused Nakmois to name Jase as the replacement nominee. Jase was evicted from the house in a six to one vote. Fallout In Week 6 of Big Brother 5, , a member of the alliance, won the title Head of Household. At this time, there were just three houseguests that were not part of the alliance remaining in the house. Adria chose to nominate , a member of The Pinky Swear alliance, thereby breaking her "pinky swear". The members of the alliance were outraged by this and set their new target on the twins, rather than the two remaining members of The Four Horsemen. In Week 6 and 7 Nakomis and affliate Marvin went on to win the next two HOHs and managed to evict Natalie and Adria respectively. After the twins were evicted, there were just three remaining members of The Pinky Swear alliance left in the house; , and . After Nakomis won HOH in Week 9, Diane saw an opportunity to betray The Pinky Swear Alliance and align herself with her showmantic partner, . After Drew and Michael helped her win, Diane won the POV, vetoed Drew and backdoored Karen. The next week, Drew won HOH and nominated Diane and Nakomis. The latter was evicted from the house by who also won the POV that week. At the final three, Diane was betrayed by her boyfriend Drew and was evicted. Category:Alliances Category:The Pinky Swear Alliance Category:Big Brother 5 Alliances